Frente al Espejo
by Eledhwen33
Summary: Un problema de autoestima escondido bajo capas de oscuridad, sale a la luz. SLASH HP/DM Oneshot.


Buenas! he aquí otro intento de drabble que se me escapó de las manos, para variar!

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y yo solo soy una persona con _mucho tiempo libre_ y un teclado.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Slash (relación chico/chico) si no te gusta, dale al botón _atrás_ ;)

Ligeramente AU o OoC.

Por Favor! lean mis notas al final! Enjoy!

* * *

Draco era feo. O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba cuando se atrevía a mirarse al espejo. Sus muslos eran gordos y flojos, su cadera era más ancha de lo que debería y su abdomen ya no era plano como antes, cuando estaba en el colegio y presumía de tener un cuerpo de lujo. Sus hombros eran demasiado delgados, sus brazos no estaban marcados y su pecho no tenía esos pectorales masculinos que tenían los modelos que veía en la propaganda muggle. Pocas veces ya se ponía ropa más ajustada, ya no salía tanto como antes, y ni pensar en aparecer en lugares donde podría haber chicos más guapos que él. Evitaba mirarse al espejo más de lo necesario y si lo hacía, no se atrevía a mirarse a la cara.

Y cuando hacía el amor con su novio, las pocas veces que éste lograba convencerlo, lo hacían con las luces apagadas y bajo las mantas de la cama. Ni hablar de estar arriba y permitirle a su pareja observar su cuerpo en todo su esplendor, ni tampoco soportaba ya que Harry lo mirara mucho. La mayoría de las veces que él tomaba el papel activo, lo hacían con Harry de espaldas a él, en la más absoluta de las oscuridades. Antes lo que menos les importaba era en lugar donde se encontrasen, ya fuera la cocina, la ducha o la sala, pero ahora Draco se moría de vergüenza cuando Harry siquiera insinuaba algo fuera del resguardo de la oscuridad y de las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Incluso había llegado finalmente al punto de parar cualquier aproximación de su novio en la intimidad, lo que enojaba al moreno y hacía más desdichado al rubio.

Había intentado dejar de comer, incluso al punto de saltarse algunas comidas, pero eso solo había acarreados dolores de cabeza y malestares y poco, o ningún, efecto en su figura. Al final, derrotado, había optado por comenzar a esconderse. De todo y de todos, especialmente de Harry.

Dio un salto, sorprendido, al sentir las manos de su novio posarse en sus caderas. Se alejó de él sin mirarlo y trato de escabullirse al escucharlo bufar molesto, ya que seguramente comenzaría a intentar hablar con él sobre su actitud, cosa que Draco no quería ni necesitaba. Harry, ya cansado de todo eso, tomo la decisión que hacía tiempo había estado pensando y, tomando de un brazo a su novio, impidió que escapara de la habitación. Sin escuchar los quejidos y ruegos de Draco, prácticamente lo arrastró hasta que ambos quedaron en frente del espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la puerta del closet.

No Harry, por favor…- rogó el rubio, al entender las intenciones de su novio. Pero este poco escuchó y con un movimiento sutil y fluido de su varita, lo dejó casi desnudo frente al espejo, dejando solamente la ropa interior. Lo giró hasta que quedó enfrente a éste, con él detrás rodeando su abdomen con su brazo, de forma que Draco se veía completamente en el espejo, con la cabeza de su novio sobre su hombro mirándolo también fijamente en el reflejo.

Harry sabía que estaba siendo cruel y que Draco estaba sufriendo mucho, pero esa situación tenía que parar ahora. Lo mantuvo firmemente sujeto hasta que el rubio dejó de moverse y solo se quedó ahí, quieto, mirando sus pies, sin atreverse a levantar la vista. El moreno relajo su agarre, hasta hacerlo un abrazo, sosteniendo a su novio firme pero suavemente. Levantó su rostro con su mano, hasta que sus miradas se unieron en el espejo y pudo ver la vergüenza que sentía Draco, lo mortificado que estaba. Aun así, decidiéndose, habló.

—Amor, he dejado que esta situación avanzara, porque pensé que tú podrías salir de ella sin que fuera necesario que yo me inmiscuyera en tus asuntos. No me gusta tener que meterme así, pero te estás haciendo tanto daño que ya no puedo soportarlo más- suspiro apesumbrado y luego miró fijamente a los ojos grises en el espejo—. Así que ahora quiero que hagamos un ejercicio, bueno?

El moreno, al intuir el problema que aquejaba a su pareja, se había informado. Problemas de autoestima eran muy comunes, y por muchos distintos motivos, pero el más común de todos era el relacionado con el peso y la figura. Buscó y buscó maneras de ayudar a su novio, estudios psicológicos, nutricionales, médicos, y un sinfín más, hasta que hubo reunido la información suficiente para poder afrontar el problema. El ejercicio que buscaba realizar con Draco era el más fácil de emplear y el que, a su parecer, podría arrojar resultados más rápidamente que otros que encontró. Además que la información que pudo recabar sobre las consecuencias de dejar que algo así continuase le ayudaron a decidirse por algo rápido.

El rubio lo miró, no muy convencido, a todas señas esperando poder escapar pronto de ahí. Quería poder cubrirse, pero sabía que Harry no lo dejaría ir hasta terminar. El moreno había estado al tanto de todo lo que había hecho y estaba molesto y, Draco lo podría jurar, también dolido y decepcionado. Finalmente asintió.

El amor, a quien pintan ciego, es vidente y perspicaz porque el amante ve cosas que el indiferente no ve y por eso ama.

El amor, a quien pintan ciego, es vidente y perspicaz porque el amante ve cosas que el indiferente no ve y por eso ama.

—Muy bien— murmuró el moreno y, quitando su brazo del derredor del cuerpo de su novio, siguió —, ahora quiero que te observes y enumeres todas las cosas de ti que no te gus…

—¡No! — gritó el rubio, removiéndose molesto y dolido. No esperaba que Harry hiciera algo así y trató de dejar de una vez por todas esa ridícula situación, forcejeando con el moreno. Pero éste no lo dejó ir y lo mantuvo en su sitio, determinado en continuar.

—¡Draco, por favor!— gritó el moreno, manteniéndolo en su sitio—, ¡yo solo quiero ayudarte! ¿Qué crees, que busco reírme de ti?

—No— murmuró el rubio, tranquilizándose un poco, sabiendo que Harry nunca haría algo así—, pero…

—Hazme caso, por favor— rogó el moreno. Tuvo que esperar un buen rato en la misma posición, aguardando a que el rubio finalmente se decidiera a colaborar.

—Todo—respondió finalmente el rubio a la pregunta que le hiciera el moreno—, no me gusta nada de lo que veo. Y si ahora estás contento, déjame ir.

—Draco…

—¡Está bien!— respondió enojado al regaño implícito de su novio—, no me gustan mis piernas, mis caderas gordas, mi abdomen, mi pecho fofo- bufó molesto y siguió mascullando entre dientes— tampoco me gustan mis brazos ni mis hombros huesudos ni… ¡nada! ¿contento?

Harry miró apenado al rubio, triste al averiguar finalmente que tan grave era toda la situación. Draco se estaba encerrando en un capullo de ceguera y baja autoestima que en poco tiempo podría haberlo destruido de haberlo dejado que siguiera su curso. Lo abrazó de nuevo, haciendo que apoyara la espalda en su pecho y acarició y besó su cabello con cuidado y mimo.

—¿Eso era todo? — preguntó el rubio, mirándolo dolido.

—No— respondió Harry— falta lo más importante. Ahora quiero que me enumeres todas las cosas que si te gustan de ti— y al ver que el rubio comenzaba a negarse, siguió— vamos, haz el intento. Draco, al ver por donde era que iban los planes de su novio, finalmente acepto seguirle el juego. Porque era completamente capaz de ver que lo único que el moreno quería era verlo bien.

—Bueno… yo supongo que mis ojos si son bonitos— al ver el asentimiento de Harry en el reflejo, continuó enumerando— también me gusta mi cabello… y mi cara tampoco es tan fea…

—Continúa.

—Me gustan mis manos y mis pies… mi nariz y mi boca— se mordió los labios, pensando— y mi piel también es bonita.

Se encontró con los ojos verdes en el reflejo y sonrió, un poco más animado. Harry, con un movimiento de su cabeza le instó a seguir y él, mirando al frente nuevamente, continuó. Finalmente, según un recuento del moreno, había seis partes de su cuerpo con las que no estaba contento y un total de doce partes que si le gustaban. Harry lo giró hasta que quedaron frente a frente y el rubio posó por un momento, levemente, sus labios sobre los del moreno. Éste lo abrazó apretadamente para luego separarse de él y buscar algo con que protegerlo del frío. Luego se sentaron a los pies de la cama y Harry continuó hablando, seriamente.

Ahora voy a decirte dos cosas y quiero que las escuches atentamente y te las metas bien en la cabeza. Primero quiero que te olvides de saltarte comidas nuevamente, o de comenzar dietas extrañas, de acuerdo? —tomó el mentón del rubio y, con delicadeza, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos—. Yo te amo y quiero verte feliz y sano Draco, no importa si es con un kilo más o uno menos. Y si sigues así no lograrás nada más que destruirte.

Draco lo miró a los ojos y en murmullos terminó por confesarle todo el calvario por el que había pasado. Sus preocupaciones, sus miedos de no parecer atractivo frente a él, sus intentos infructíferos. Y Harry lo escuchó y se guardó muy bien de demostrar cuan molesto eso lo ponía. Él sabía cómo era Draco y que se lo estuviese contando ahora era algo realmente importante y que tenía que estarle costando mucho trabajo. Sin duda le habría gustado darse cuenta de todo eso, haber sabido que además de toda esa preocupación, a su parecer excesiva, que fue capaz de notar, hubo también tanto dolor. No fue del todo sorprendente enterarse de todo eso, después de sus investigaciones, pero de todas formas no le gustó para nada. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se besaron por largo rato, lenta y calmadamente y cuando terminaron, Draco no se alejó como sucedía desde un tiempo y se dejó abrazar por su moreno.

La segunda y última cosa que quería decirte— continuó después de un rato de silencio—, es que este cuerpo que tanto escondes bajo mantas y oscuridad, es el cuerpo que yo toco cuando hacemos el amor. Es el que yo recorro con mis manos y aun cuando no puedo verlo, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y lo amo, pero no por la forma que tiene o podría tener, si no que porque eres tú—susurró, apretando el agarre de sus manos sobre las mejillas de su novio— y no soy tan superficial como para dejar de amarte por cómo te veas, porque yo veo cosas en ti que tú no ves, y esas cosas son las que me hicieron enamorarme de ti, y quiero que tú también puedas verlas.

Draco asintió simplemente, con un nudo en la garganta. Se abrazó de nuevo a su novio y suspiró profundamente, viéndose por fin libre de un horrible peso que había acarreado sobre sus hombros por demasiado tiempo. La noche estaba bastante avanzada ya, así que se prepararon para ir a la cama, listos para dormir. Le quedaba aún algunos problemas que confrontar, pensó, pero ese día Harry le había abierto los ojos, preparándole el camino para afrontar mejor las cosas. Antes de meterse definitivamente a la cama, se quitó la bata de levantarse con la que Harry lo abrigó y se escabulló rápidamente bajo las mantas. Se acercó al cuerpo cálido de su moreno y se coló entre sus brazos, por primera vez desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Harry sonrió complacido y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su espalda y besando su coronilla. Y pronto, se quedó dormido, adormilando a Draco con su respiración acompasada. Y ahí, rodeado cálidamente por su novio, se prometió a sí mismo y a Harry que se cuidaría. Intentaría dejar de preocuparse por cosas como una talla más o menos de pantalón y no utilizaría medidas tan drásticas como las que había llegado a probar. Al fin y al cabo una buena salud le permitirían disfrutar mejor el tiempo con ese maravilloso, aunque un poco arrebatado, hombre que Merlín o el destino, había puesto en su vida.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Primero que todo, espero que este fic les haya gustado. Sencillamente derrepente entro a mi cabeza esta idea y no pude no plasmarla aquí. El tema en sí es un poco sensible y espero haberlo hecho bien.

Y segundo, hoy me permitiré ser un poco más habladora que lo usual en este punto y me disculparé por mi poca participación por aquí.

Tengo la mitad de un fic escrito (y terminado en mi mente), la intención de hacer una secuela de un fic (Su Propia Cura) y **estoy de vacaciones y no he hecho nada.**

Se que me arrepentiré del no haber usado todo este tiempo para escribir más, pero sencillamente no pude. Más que seguro que podré cuanto ya entre a clases y tenga otro montón de cosas que hacer ¬¬

En fin, así soy, que remedio habrá.

Nos leemos luego, se los prometo.

Ele~


End file.
